


Billdip {One~shot}

by anime_is_kawaii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravityfalls Billdip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_is_kawaii/pseuds/anime_is_kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Billdip and a one~shot. I'm pretty sure that explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billdip {One~shot}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RobotSpaceCase).



> Hello! This is my first time writing a one~shot and hope you like it. This was made for my English class for choosing "bigger/better" words to fit the story. Sorry for the rant and now may proceed with reading. :3

Dipper's heart was palpitating. His mind racing, as the chains contorting him made him ache and his body hurt, making his rib cage collapse. All of this was due to the vexatious demon beside him, even though he was supposedly banished years ago! Yet here he is, provoking Dipper about the tattoo that lay harmlessly on his left bicep. The tattoo was an imitation of his and his twin sister's incomprehensible mysteries and vile childhood experiences. Furthermore, it meant Dipper would always have a fragment of the third journal with him. 

The demon nuzzled his face against the side of Dipper's face, cooing into Dipper's right ear. "Hey Pinetree?" He asked giving Dipper an atrocious grin. "Are you ready for some fun?"


End file.
